my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Photos
is a feature and gameplay mechanic available in My Time at Portia after the Mission: News Camera has been completed. It allows the player to take photos in the world at will. Generally, to take a photo, visit the Photos section of the menu and select the Take Photo icon in the bottom right corner: You will then enter a photographer view in which you can zoom in and out, change the pose of the player character, and even move the camera up, down, and around the player character. The camera can move a substantial distance away from the player, allowing for creative framing of your photos. Selfie You can take pictures of yourself in the environment where you're standing by going to the Photos menu and selecting the Take Photo icon in the bottom right corner. Use the photographer view to set up and take a photo. You'll have the option to Save or Delete it. If you choose to save it, you can view it and all other selfies you have saved in the Selfies album under the Photos menu. Group Photo To take a photo with a friend, interact with that friend and select the Group Photo icon (if available). Use the photographer view to set up and take a photo. You'll have the option to Save or Delete it. If you choose to save it, you can view it and all other group photos you have saved in the Group Photos album under the Photos menu. Cutscene When cutscenes occur as a part of the story of the game, the Cutscene album under the Photos menu will collect photos from those cutscenes. You can view them at any time in that album. There are at least 32 total that you can collect. Click Expand to view a snapshot from each of the cutscenes. File:Cutscene On a Boat to Portia.png|On a boat to Portia. File:Cutscene Pa's Workshop.png|Pa's workshop. File:Cutscene Higgins.png|Higgins! File:Cutscene The Boombox Made the Panbats Dizzy.png|The Boombox made the Panbats dizzy. File:Cutscene The Loudspeaker Scared the Panbats Away.png|The Loudspeaker scared the Panbats away! File:Cutscene Saving the Trees.png|Saving the trees! File:Cutscene Sanmao Escaped.png|Sanmao escaped! File:Cutscene Huss and Tuss Ran Away.png|Huss and Tuss ran away. File:Cutscene My Adventure in the Amber Island Cave.png|My adventure in the Amber Island cave. File:Cutscene The Bandirat Prince Enters the Scene.png|The Bandirat Prince enters the scene! File:Cutscene Into the Sunlight.png|Into the Sunlight. File:Cutscene The Fountain Was Polluted That One Time.png|The fountain was polluted that one time. File:Cutscene Phyllis Studying Medicine.png|Phyllis studying medicine. File:Cutscene My Adventure in WOW Industries.png|My adventure in WOW Industries. File:Cutscene Sam Teaching the Bandirats a Lesson.png|Sam teaching the Bandirats a lesson. File:Cutscene The Rat King.png|The Rat King! File:Cutscene The Defeat of the Rat King.png|The defeat of the Rat King. File:Cutscene The Station Came Crashing Down.png|The station came crashing down! File:Cutscene First Time Meeting Ack.png|First time meeting Ack! File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Broomstick.png|Ack trying out the broomstick. File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Mop.png|Ack trying out the mop. File:Cutscene Ack Trying Out the Plunger.png|Ack trying out the plunger. File:Cutscene Using the Bucket to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the bucket to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene Using the Flower Pot to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the flower pot to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene Using the Cooking Pot to Cover Ack's Head.png|Using the cooking pot to cover Ack's head. File:Cutscene The Opening of the Portia Bridge.png|The opening of the Portia Bridge, a memorable day! File:Cutscene Installing the Sandblockers.png|Installing the Sandblockers. File:Cutscene Power of the Wind.png|Power of the wind! File:Cutscene A Collapse in the Tunnel.png|A collapse in the tunnel! File:Cutscene Our Escape from Ingall's Mine.png|Our escape from Ingall's Mine. File:Cutscene The Piggy-Bot 032.png|The Piggy-bot 032 File:Cutscene The Piggy-Bot 042.png|The Piggy-bot 042 File:Cutscene Musa, The Richest Man Alive.png|Musa, the richest man alive! File:Cutscene Build the Harbor Crane.png|Build the Harbor Crane File:Cutscene A Boat Ride to Starlight Island.png|A boat ride to Starlight Island. File:Cutscene Starlight Island.png|Starlight Island File:Cutscene Jump Dancer Danger.png|Jump Dancer! Danger! File:Cutscene Mali Comes to Portia.png|Mali comes to Portia File:Cutscene Mali Finds the Locator Computer.png|Mali finds the Locator Computer File:Cutscene Mali Found Parts of a Processor.png|Mali found some relic parts. File:Cutscene Mali Found the Key.png|Mali found the passcode key for the Locator Computer. File:Cutscene Sam Fights the Two.png|Sam fights the Two File:Cutscene Taunt From Higgins.png|Taunt from Higgins File:Cutscene The Opening of the Portia Museum.png|The opening of the Portia Museum, the Mayor was really proud that day. File:Cutscene The House of Huss and Tuss Has Burned Down.png|The house that Huss and Tuss built... File:Cutscene Ribbon Cutting Ceremony for Portia Hot Springs Inn.png|Ribbon cutting ceremony for Portia's Hot Springs Inn. File:Cutscene Enter the Council Guards.png|Enter the Council Guards File:Cutscene The Bleeding Heart Robot.png|The Bleeding Heart robot! File:Cutscene The Last Key.png|The last key! File:Cutscene The Rise of the All Source Building.png|The rise of the All Source building File:Cutscene Trapping the Mystery Knight.png|Trapping the Mystery Knight File:Cutscene The Mystery Knight Breaks Out.png|The Mystery Knight breaks out! File:Cutscene The Mystery Knight Escaped.png|The Mystery Knight escaped! File:Cutscene Walk on the Beach with Ginger.png|Walk on the beach with Ginger... File:Cutscene QQ and Gust.png|QQ and Gust. File:Cutscene Visiting Gust's Mom.png|Visiting Gust's mom. File:Cutscene Watching Firework with Mint.png|Watching firework with Gust... File:Cutscene Romantic Proposal of Gust.png|Romantic Proposal of Gust File:Cutscene I Want to Stay in This Moment Forever.png|I want to stay in this moment forever... File:Cutscene Dinner with Gale and Mint.png|Dinner with Gale and Mint. File:Cutscene Hugging Mint.png|Hugging Mint! File:Cutscene A Romantic Proposal From Mint.png|A romantic marriage proposal from Mint File:Cutscene Dr. Xu's Concern.png|Doctor Xu's concern. File:Cutscene Blossom Under the Moon.png|Blossom under the moon File:Cutscene Enjoying a Sunset with Phyllis.png|Enjoying a sunset with Phyllis. File:Cutscene Enjoying Some Watermelons with Emily.png|Enjoying some watermelons with Emily File:Cutscene The Great Begeondan.png|The Great Begeondan File:Cutscene Opening a Door.png|Opening a door. File:Cutscene No Comment.png|No comment... File:Cutscene Following Pinky.png|Following Pinky. File:Cutscene A Wild Boar Appeared.png|A Wild Boar appeared! File:Cutscene Ack Slipped.png|Ack slipped! File:Cutscene Adopting Your Child.png|Adopting your child. File:Cutscene All Source Destroying Parts of Portia.png|All Source destroying parts of Portia File:Cutscene All Source Fell.png|All Source fell! File:Cutscene All Source Transforms.png|All Source transforms File:Cutscene Arlo Saves You.png|Arlo saves you. File:Cutscene Django Battles the Rogue Knight.png|Django battles the Rogue Knight File:Cutscene Emily Wins in the Autumn Festival.png|Emily wins in the Autumn Festival! File:Cutscene Enjoy the Moment.png|Enjoy the moment. File:Cutscene Everglade Escapes.png|Everglade escapes! File:Cutscene Ginger Left Us Behind.png|Ginger left us behind File:Cutscene Ginger Passed Out.png|Ginger passed out... File:Cutscene Give Ginger Medicine.png|Give Ginger medicine File:Cutscene Huss and Tuss Save the Day.png|Huss and Tuss save the day! File:Cutscene Making the Sign Together with Alice.png|Making the sign together with Alice File:Cutscene Mali Returns.png|Mali returns. File:Cutscene Mali Took Away Ten and Ryder.png|Mali took away Ten and Ryder File:Cutscene Mint Sleeping in the Desert.png|Mint sleeping in the desert (he really can sleep anywhere!) File:Cutscene Mint Sleeping Under a Tree.png|Mint sleeping under a tree File:Cutscene My Time at Portia.png|My Time at Portia File:Cutscene Papa Comes to Portia.png|Papa comes to Portia. File:Cutscene Penny's Concert.png|Penny's concert File:Cutscene Photo of Penny.png|Photo of Penny File:Cutscene Proposing to Emily.png|Proposing to Emily File:Cutscene Put in the Engine.png|Put in the Engine File:Cutscene Relaxing on Starlight Island.png|Relaxing on Starlight Island File:Cutscene Sam Knows Ursula's Secret.png|Sam knows Ursula's secret File:Cutscene Scraps Takes Away the Worn Gloves.png|Scraps takes away the Worn Gloves. File:Cutscene Shows the Robopig Rider.png|Shows the Robopig Rider. File:Cutscene Taking a Walk in the Desert.png|Taking a walk in the desert File:Cutscene The Mayor Gathering Help.png|The Mayor gathering help File:Cutscene The Rogue Knight Controlling All Source.png|The Rogue Knight controlling All Source File:Cutscene The Rogue Knight Defeated the Civil Corps and Everyone.png|The Rogue Knight defeated the Civil Corps and everyone. File:Cutscene Tracking the Wild Boar.png|Tracking the Wild Boar File:Cutscene Visiting Gale After Getting Married.png|Visiting Gale after getting married File:Cutscene Wedding Photo.png|Wedding photo File:Cutscene Your Child is Born.png|Your child is born. Collection When you take photos of creatures in the world, those photos, if taken correctly, will be added to your Collections album in the Photos menu. To correctly take a photo for your collection, position the camera so that the entire creature is visible in the shot. This can prove difficult for certain creatures that move quickly, and acting quickly will be necessary for getting the perfect shot. Fortunately, when in the photographer view, hostile creatures cannot do damage to the player character. If you have framed the photo correctly, a check mark icon will appear on the creature. There are at least 36 peaceful and hostile creatures that you can add to your collection: File:Screenshot Colorful Llama.png|Colorful Llama File:Screenshot Desert Hopper.png|Desert Hopper File:Screenshot Illusion Bunny.png|Illusion Bunny File:Screenshot Madcrab.png|Madcrab File:Screenshot Mr. Ladybug.png|Mr. Ladybug File:Screenshot Panbat.png|Panbat File:Screenshot Poppycock.png|Poppycock File:Screenshot Sea Urchin.png|Sea Urchin File:Screenshot Slurpee.png|Slurpee File:Screenshot Snaillob.png|Snaillob Scenery This album contains pictures you have taken of locations in Portia. There are at least 50 locations that can be added to this album: Others This album contains pictures you have taken of TBD. File:Screenshot TBD.png|TBD Category:Game mechanics